Midday Heartbreak
by Love's to blame
Summary: 3 guys walk into a diner having the worse Valentine's Day ever, when they leave the day has taken a turn for the better


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Midday Heartbreak**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice Emmett/Rosalie**

**Summary: 3 guys walk into a diner having the worse Valentine's Day ever, when they leave the day has taken a turn for the better**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

Edward entered the nearest building in a desperate attempt to escape the rain. He groaned once he looked around the diner. Everywhere, on every surface possible were vomit inducing, sickly, pink hearts.

Edward didn't understand why people would want to celebrate a holiday created to make single people depressed. He recently came to the conclusion that the whole idea was sick and wrong.

Just last year, Edward had enjoyed broadcasting his love, but today was different. This Valentine's Day was his worst one ever. His girlfriend of three years suddenly decided that she was no longer into men and left him for his step sister.

Even though he currently wasn't a fan of the day of love, it was either wait out the rain in the diner or continue to wander aimlessly. In the end, Edward decided that he'll rather be miserable with reminders of his failed attempt at love then soaking wet, after all he was a glutton for pain.

He looked around and found a seat next to an equally miserable young blonde man. When Edward sat down and got a good look at the man, he almost leaped for joy. Finally someone worse than him. The scratches on his arms and the stitches above his eye were signs that he had a rough day.

The bronzed-hair anti-cupid turned to the man next to him. "You okay?" he asked.

The blonde looked up and stared at him with red eyes "what do you think?"

"Girl problems?" Edward asked.

The blonde nodded.

Edward sighed in understanding "Yeah I've been there too. I'm Edward"

"Jasper" he paused to take a drink from his coffee "You think you have girl problems? My very pregnant wife threw a vase at me and told me she wanted a divorce. What can you possibly say to top that?"

"My girl left me for my sister"

Jasper chuckled harshly "Talk about a blow to the ego"

Before Edward could hit him with a comeback, they were interrupted by a bang. Both men turned to the sound. A young dark haired man had his hand on the counter as he sat down. He turned to the men staring at him.

"What's up" he asked softly. Even though he was frowning, his dimples clearly showed.

"Why are you so glum?" Edward asked.

The new stranger looked at Jasper confused.

"He wants to know what has you down so he can feel better about his chick flipping the script on him"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked clearly confused.

"Flip the script means she switched from dudes to chicks" the stranger explained. "I'm Emmett by the way"

"Jasper"

"Edward. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I proposed to my girlfriend and she dumped me" he admitted sadly. He lifted his hand that he slammed down on the counter when he announced his arrival and revealed a small diamond ring.

"Well that's better then having her wait until your married and expecting a child before she decides that she made a mistake and wants you to leave. Then when you try to reason with her, she throws a vase at you" Jasper told him.

"I'm guessing that's what happened to you" Emmett said.

The blonde nodded and pointed to his stitches "I didn't do this to myself"

"If there was a vase nearby Rose probably would have thrown it at me" Emmett mused.

"Rose? Is that your girl's name?" Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded "It's Rosalie actually. What's yours called?"

Jasper smiled and his whole face lit up as he thought of his wife "Alice"

"Must we talk about woman?" Edward scoffed.

The other two turned to him "Yes" they answered

Edward rolled his eyes at how pathetic they were. "These girls broke your hearts, yet you obsess about them"

"So you're saying you don't give a damn about what's-her-name?" Emmett asked.

"Bella" Edward said softly. "Her name is Bella, and yes I still care about her. Hell I'm still in love with her"

Jasper smirked "A bit like the Ben Affleck movie where he falls in love with the lesbian. What the name of that movie"

After a second of though Emmett snapped his fingers "Chasing Amy"

Edward ignored them. "What is it about these women that we can't let them go, no matter how much they hurt us?" he wondered.

Emmett shrugged. "Hell if I know. Rosalie may have been hot, but she was a bitch. Still I worshipped the ground she walked on. Even though she literally broke me to my core, I still want her. If she would have me, I would welcome her with open arms."

"I know how you feel" Jasper said sadly. "Alice will always be perfect in my eyes. I idolize her, even though she threw a vase at my head, then kicked me out of my own house and told me to find my own way to the hospital"

Edward stared at the two of them strangely "Wow your bitches for women" he stated.

Emmett nodded "I may be a bitch but at least I know how to please my woman so that she won't have to go find pleasure with other women"

Edward shrugged him off "Whatever"

Jasper stared down at his coffee "All this talk just makes me wish for Alice more"

"It's not the talking" Edward told him "It's these damn hearts" he flicked a heart dangling above his head.

"I just can't stop thinking about this day last year" Jasper said "I had just gotten my job as a history professor. Alice wanted to start conceiving the day we got married but we weren't in the financial position to do so. The new job provided us with enough money so that we no longer had to live paycheck to paycheck."

…

_Jasper entered the small cramped apartment he lived in with his wife. "Baby" he called out as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He dropped the teddy bear, flowers and chocolates that he was holding on a nearby table._

"_What's up?" the small, dark-haired beauty asked as she came out of the kitchen. She noticed the bags and looked at her husband with a disapproving frown. "Did you spend money on unnecessary stuff? I already know that you love me, I didn't need any of your gifts"_

_Jasper gave her a wide smile. "Who cares if I spend my money on things we don't need?" he asked._

_Alice stared at him confused. "I thought we were saving money so that we can have a baby." She gave him her puppy dog look "Are you changing your mind about becoming a parent?"_

_Jasper shook his head. "No we're still having a child and I'm still going to shower you in gifts"_

_Alice gasped, finally getting the message. "You got the job?"_

_He nodded "I got the job"_

_Alice squealed as she ran at him, she threw her arms around her and he picked her up, twirling her around._

"_This is the best Valentine's day ever" she told him. "Fuck the presents, I just want my baby"_

_Jasper put her down and kissed her lips lightly. "Our baby" he corrected._

…

Jasper snapped out of his memories and came back to reality with a goofy smile on his face. "That was the greatest present I could have ever given her"

Emmett nodded "I know what you mean. There's just something so rewarding about giving your girl what she wants most. My Rose had been dropping hints about marriage and I was so excited to make her dreams come true that I gave her the ring the moment I got it" he sighed "that bit me in the ass, didn't it?"

"Your girl seems like a piece of work" Edward commented "Where did you meet her?'

Emmett smiled as he reminisced "Two years ago I was coming out of a flower shop when I saw her. I was buying my then girlfriend some flowers but when I laid eyes on Rosalie I forgot all about being taken and just gave her the flowers and my number. She liked my dimples so she gave me a call"

…

_Emmett exited the flower shop with a beautiful bouquet of red roses that Jessica was going to love. He sniffed them and smiled as he thought of how his girlfriend would react. A sight more beautiful than the flowers caught his eye and he looked up. He forgot everything, including the fact that he wasn't single, when he saw the blonde bombshell._

_He quickly snatched the note that was in the middle of the flowers. Thankfully he couldn't figure out what to put down while he was in the shop so that it was still blank. He searched his pant pockets for a pen and lucked out when he found one. He quickly wrote down his name and number._

_Emmett walked up to the blonde, a huge confident smile on his face. "Excuse me ma'am?" he asked._

_She sharply turned around with a glare. Her face softened when she took in Emmett. "Hi"_

_He held out the flowers "These are for you"_

_She took them and gave them a whiff. "Thank you they're beautiful"_

"_Not quite as beautiful as you"_

_She smiled "How did you know I was a Rose?"_

_Emmett shrugged "Lucky guess I suppose" his phone then rang, interrupting their flirting. "I'm sorry I have to go" he told her and quickly walked away, leaving her staring after him._

"_Hello Jessica" he said when he answered his phone "We need to talk"_

…

Emmett came back from the past and turned to Edward. "How did you meet Bella?"

Edward ran a hand though his hair as he thought of the now painful memories of his ex. "I met her when she moved to my hometown in the tenth grade. We were paired as biology partners and we became friends. We went to college together and hooked up one night after a party. The rest after that is history" he turned to Jasper "What about you? Where did you meet Alice?"

Jasper gave him a small smile. "I have no idea when we first met. I can't remember I moment in my life when I didn't know Alice. Our mothers were best friends and we grew up together. We started dating kindergarten and until now we were inseparable.

Before any more could be said, Jasper's phone buzzed, signaling a text message. He took a quick look at it then slowly put it down on the counter. "It's time" he said slowly. "My baby is on the way. I'm about to be a father. I'm going to meet my child for the first time" he rambled.

"Just go" Edward told him.

Jasper nodded but did nothing.

"Now" Emmett yelled, not caring if the other patrons stared at him.

"Oh right" Jasper said before gathering his things. "See you guys…one day" he then ran out of the diner.

Edward stared after him then turned to Emmett. "Can you believe him, she calls and he comes running"

Emmett looked up from dialing a number on his phone. "I can actually, no one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day" he then returned to his phone call. "Rose baby I need to talk to you"

Edward shook his head in disbelief. His phone then rang and he turned away from Emmett. "Hello" he answered.

"Edward! Hey" Bella's voice rang out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You" she whispered huskily.

"What about Lauren?" he asked.

"I never said you couldn't join us" she told him suggestively.

Edward almost dropped his phone. He sat up straighter as he perked up in interest. "Just say when and where" he told her.

"My apartment at nine"

"I'll be there" he promised.

"This won't be weird to you?" Bella asked "Lauren is your sister"

"She's not my real sister" Edward said.

"Okay then I'll see you later"

"Bella this has got to be the greatest present ever" he declared.

Bella giggled "I know, every guy wants to have a ménage-a-trios with two hot chicks"

"Got that right. I'll see you later" Edward hung up and turned to Emmett who was putting on his jacket. "I'm out" he told him.

Emmett nodded "me too"

…

Rosalie glared at Emmett from across the small table. "Are you seriously not going to say anything to me after you practically begged me to come here?" she asked.

Emmett took a deep breath then ran a hand through his dark curls. "I just want to know why you would go to the trouble of dropping hints that were anything but subtle if you weren't going to accept my proposal"

Rosalie put a hand over his. "If you had asked me any day but today I would have said yes in an instant"

Emmett looked at her confused.

She sighed. "Babe you of all people should know that I'm one of a kind. I don't do clichés and a proposal on Valentine's Day is a cliché"

Emmett nodded in understanding "it's just I was so anxious to propose that I just did it the moment I got the ring, it didn't plan it, it just happened"

This time it was Rosalie who was nodding.

"So if I ask you tomorrow, you'll say yes right?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"We'll see" Rosalie winked.

…

"Want to hold her?" Alice asked Jasper as she stared down at the life they created.

He nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. "Yes please"

Alice reluctantly handed the baby over.

Jasper stared down at his child and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She looks just like you" he said.

"She has your nose" Alice told him. She sat up and lightly traced the cut above his left eye. "I'm sorry about that" she whispered "I was hormonal and-"

Jasper cut her off with a kiss "It doesn't matter now" he told her. "I have my little girl, she's the best present I could have ever wished for and that's all I care about"

"So, you're coming back?"

"I don't know. You kicked me out" he joked.

Alice laughed softly before placing another kiss upon his lips. "Happy Valentine's, baby"

"Happy Valentines" he whispered back before turning to the baby in his arms. "And happy Valentine's Day to you too" he said to her and kissed her forehead.


End file.
